The Midway Arcade Level Pack
This is how the Level Pack of Midway Arcade A.K.A Retro Wreckage goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. (At the Arcade) (Everything in the Arcade has been Abandoned) Meanwhile Gamer Kid and the Alpha Gang are walking Ed: That's a great day. Zander: Yes, Ed. That Kid sure can play. Ursula: He really like to play Defender. (At the Arcade, the Arcade machines start to go Crazy) Back to the Gamer Kid and the Alpha Team (They hear some noises coming from the Arcade, and then the doors open then Heroes from the arcade games come out) Ed: '''What's going on? '''Zander: I don't know. Ursula: '''Looks like we have to find out. (They went inside the Arcade) '''Gamer Kid: Looks like we're not alone, Ursula. Ursula: '''I guess so. '''Ed: '''Let's go ask him. '''Gamer Kid: Who, Ed? Ed: '''Him. '''All: '''Oh. They saw a Gamer of Legend '''Gamer of Legend: Greetings, mortals. Just as was foretold to me, a Gamer of Legend has appeared upon the anarchic uprising of the arcade! As you and your friends can see, evil powers have possessed the heroes of these once beloved video games and the entire world needs your help in setting them free. You must find a way to banish the taint from these heroes and then defeat their games so they can return to their electronic slumber. Go now and fulfill your destiny! Zander: '''Okay. We can do that. And then the Spy Hunter G-6155 has appeared '''Ursula: What's that? Gamer Kid: That's the Spy Hunter, Ursula. I got it covered. He switch his Alien T-Shirt into a Star T-Shirt Ed: '''Nice T-Shirt. '''Gamer Kid: Thanks. He is drinking a Soda Can and then starts to flash rainbow colours like from Super Mario Brothers Ed: '''I don't what that form is. But it look so cool. '''Zander: '''Now defeat that Car. The Gamer Kid is beaten the Spy Hunter then the Car turn into Parts '''Ursula: '''Looks like it need so Repair. They are building the Spy Hunter then it's Finished '''Gamer Kid: '''What should we do now? '''Ursula: We should activate the Speed Switch. Gamer Kid: 'Okay. He uses the Speed Switch and a Arcade Space appears '''Ed: '(in Tucker Foley's voice) Now I know how my Chili Fries feel! '''Zander: What is that for, Ed? Ed: '''For that Burger Stand. See. (He pointed the Burger Stand) '''Gamer Kid: Looks like we need something we can use to beat their Games. Ursula: ''' You're right, Gamer Kid. '''Ed: '''Okay, enough. Let's build an Arcade Machine. They are building an Arcade Machine and they have finish it '''Gamer Kid: '''Let's play this game. He is playing the Spy Hunter '''Gamer Kid: '''Let's do this! He starts playing the Game and won three Medals '''Gamer Kid: Ah, now see this! THIS is a real video game! Gamer of Legend: Did you know? "Spy Hunter" was first released in arcades in 1983. It is said that "Spy Hunter" was originally made to be based on a popular spy movie franchise but the license could not be acquired. Then the Bar Door opens Ed: '''Let's use the Left One. They went to the Door on the Left '''Ed: How are we going to hit that Alien? Gamer Kid: I know just the thing. He switch his Star T-Shirt into a Ghost T-Shirt Zander: '''That Shirt looks so Spooky, Kid. '''Gamer Kid: It's one of my other T-Shirts, Zander. He is drinking the Soda Can and then he becomes Invisible like Elliot from Pete's Dragon Gamer Kid: '''Here I go! He is beating the Robotron Hero, and then a Arcade Spot appears '''Gamer Kid: '''Here goes nothing, again. He is playing Robotron and he won three Medals '''Gamer Kid: Robotron 2084! I love this game! Quick, save the last human family! Gamer of Legend: Did you know? "Robotron 2084" They all went to the Right Side Ursula: '''What can we do now? '''Gamer Kid: '''I can handle this. He switch his Ghost T-Shirt into a T-Shirt with a Shoe with a Wing on it '''Ursula: '''That Shirt has a Shoe with a Wing on it, Kid? '''Gamer Kid: Yes it does, Ursula. He is Drinking the Soda and then he starts to Run fast like Griffin Turner from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu Gamer Kid: '''Here I go! He is running so fast that he activates the dancing arcades which breaks the box freeing a knight riding a ostrich '''Gamer Kid: '''Let's play this Game! He is playing Joust and he won three Medals '''Gamer Kid: '''Haha, Yes! Classic retro gaming at it's finest! '''Gamer of Legend: Did you know? "Joust" They all went to the next room Ed: '''That Defender Ship is Stuck. '''Gamer Kid: '''I know just the Thing. He switched his T-Shirt with a Shoe with a Wing on it into an Alien T-Shirt '''Ed: That Shirt looks like an Alien. Gamer Kid: That's very nice, Ed. He is drinking the Soda Can and he gains Heat Vision Gamer Kid: '''Stand back! He is using his Laser eyes to free the Defender Ship '''Zander: '''That Ship make a Crack on the Wall. '''Gamer Kid: '''I have an Idea. He switched his Alien T-Shirt and T-Shirt with a Potion and a Lightning Rod '''Zander: '''That Shirt has Potion and a Lightning Rod on it, Kid. '''Gamer Kid: Thanks, Zander. I'll make some Rampage. He is drinking a Soda Can and then he becomes Strong like Popeye and punched though the Wall Zander: '''Let's build a Ramp. They are building a Ramp and they finish it '''Ursula: '''Let's do this. Gamer Kid is using the ramp and Hit the Defender Ship and then the ship turns into an arcade spot '''Gamer Kid: '''Another one? Alright. He is playing Defender and he won 3 Medals '''Gamer Kid: Defender! Classic Game Shooter! 1981 Arcade release. Gamer of Legend: '''Did you know? When "Defender" They saw a Race Car driving around '''Ursula: '''We need to do something for that Car. '''Gamer Kid: '''I think I got it. He switch his T-Shirt with a Potion and a Lightning Rod on it into an Alien T-Shirt. And then he is drinking a Soda Can and gain a Laser Eye's again '''Gamer Kid: '''Here I go, again. He is aim the Gold LEGO Wall and then he is making 3 Barrel's '''Ursula: '''How can we stop it? '''Gamer Kid: '''We should use this. He is using a road block and a '''Zander: '''Hope that stop the car. '''Ed: '''It will. '''Ursula: '''Here it comes! Then the car crashes and turns into an arcade spot '''Gamer Kid: '''Time to play this game! He is playing Super Sprint and won three medals '''Gamer Kid: '''Oh, Cool! Super Sprint! Release in 1986 to the joy of everyone! '''Gamer of Legend: '''Did you know? The Arcade Machine for "Super Sprint" '''Ursula: '''Let's go to find another Game. But we cannot get spotted from the Camera. '''Gamer Kid: '''I know how. He switch his T-Shirt with a Potion and a Lightning Rod on it into a Ghost T-Shirt '''Gamer Kid: '''Time to do this! He is drinking a Soda Can and then he's Invisible again '''Gamer Kid: '''I'm going in. He is Sneaking past the Security Camera except the Alpha Team '''Gamer Kid: '''Looks like I'm all alone to fight them. He is fighting all Enemies from Gaunlet and then they turn into an Arcade Spot '''Gamer Kid: '''Let's see what this Game can do? He is playing Gauntlet and he won Three Medals '''Gamer Kid: '''This is Gauntlet. It was release in 1985, and it THE most fun a Silver Stud can buy. '''Gamer of Legend: '''Did you know? "Gautlet" He went back to the Alpha Team '''Ursula: Hi, Gamer Kid. Did you beaten the Game Gauntlet? Gamer Kid: '''I did, Ursula. '''Ed: '''Look. The Elevator is opened. '''Zander: '''Let's go! They all went to the Elevator and they were on the Rooftop '''Ursula: I hope Tino will be Happy for us. Ed: He will, Ursula. Zander: Gamer Kid: '''Look! Another game. They saw an Arcade Spot '''Zander: Maybe I think it's Rampage. And then something zaps Gamer Kid, Ursula and Zander then they turn into George, Ralph and Lizzie from Rampage Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts